Sonic the Hedgehog in: Island of Chaos
by threeseries90
Summary: While on Vacation with Tails and Amy some unwanted company turns out to be present on the island they are staying at this comes in the form of Eggman, a Chaos Emerald, and a mysterious Hyena whom has a beef with the blue Hedgehog.(Discontinued)
1. Prologue

"He's here I can sense him; that Hedgehog is mine at last," said a large muscular purple Hyena as he readied himself for a fight, the Hyena looked around his surroundings the jungle was thick and there was not alot of visual space with all the vegetation. Suddenly the brawny Hyena heard what sounded like footsteps approaching which ended with a twig snapping sound coming from his left hand side, "At last we meet again... SON... ic," the Hyena looked at what he assumed was Sonic instead all he saw was a pink Hedgehog in a red dress and a yellow Fox with two tails. The two looked at the Hyena in confusion, "Uhmm Tails who is this guy?" asked Amy "I have no idea," the Hyena was just standing there in a battle pose with a stunned look on his face "Oh my mistake I... thought you were someone else," the Hyena then dropped his pose and then just looked at them; "Hey who were you expecting?" asked Tails "OH... an old friend or... should I say rival... he is a little brat I tell you and he is quite the little bastard always thinks he is better then others you would do well not to run into this fellow," said the Hyena "Well I would hate to meet someone so cocky, if I did I would crush his pervert hands if he thought he could have his way with me," said Amy "Very wise young lady never mingle with folks like that," said the Hyena "Who is this guy anyway he sounds bad?" asked Tails "No... no don't get involved in this I would hate for fellows like you to get mixed up in my affairs and end up in serious danger as a result," said the Hyena as he then marched away waving goodbye to Tails and Amy.

"Well that was weird we could have helped him," said Amy "Maybe but perhaps we sould take him on his word," suddenly they both heard a familliar voice it was Sonic. Sonic appeared right behind them "What you two up to?" "Oh we were just searching for tropical birds mainly Parrots and Toucans however we haven't found any which is weird because they are supposed to be abundant on this island," said Tails "Well anyways I found a perfect little spot for our vacation, it's a small little spot with a waterfall and it's right near the beach," said Sonic "Oh thats great... Sonic I want to show you my new bikkini you're going to love it!" said Amy as she hugged Sonic relentlessly, Sonic tried pushing Amy off but her grip was like steel "Well then you mind showing us where this place is Sonic?" asked Tails "Yeah... of course once Amy decides to let me go," just as he said it Amy released her grip and then proceded to push Sonic forward "LET'S GO I AM SO EXCITED!" said Amy as she shoved Sonic forward in the direction he came from Sonic tried to convince Amy to settle down but she kept fantasising she didn't even pay attention; _"That guy said something like Sonic I think... ah Whatever,"_ Tails thought.

Somewhere on the isle was Dr. Eggman and his two robots Orobot and Cubot "Alright you two do you know why we're here?" said Eggman "Uh for vacation?" said Cubot "That's only half the reason, we are here because there is a Chaos Emerald here," "If I may ask doctor what do we need a Chaos Emerald for?" said Orobot "Use that head of your's you tin head why would anyone want a Chaos Emerald?" "Power of course," "Exactly now then," said Eggman as he pulled out a large device from his enormous suitcase and placed it on the ground "Whats this for?" said Cubot "Whats this for... glad you asked, it extracts energy from Chaos Emeralds," said Eggman "What for," "Don't ask why you NINCOMBOT it's a suprise," said Eggman with a grin "Oh BOY I like suprises don't you Orobot?" "Maybe if they wern't unpleasent," said Orobot "What did you say bolt brain!?" "Urgh I like suprises hehehe I can't wait," said Orobot in dread "Alright then listen up the Chaos Emerald is on top of that large hill over yonder," said Eggman pointing westward at a mound of earth in the far distance "We are going to grab it and extract it's energy and store it in batteries for my suprise," said Eggman "Oh boy then lets go then, ready Doc?" said Cubot "Who me... excuse me but when I say we I mean you two nincombots," "What... but what about you sir?" said Orobot "I... get some relaxation on the beach and let you do all the work BECAUSE I AM THE BOSS!" shouted Eggman in the two robot's faces "NOW GET MOVING BEFORE I THROW YOU BOTH IN THE JUNK HEAP!" "On the double doctor," said Cubot and Orobot as they then moved northward "Now then time to get comfortable.


	2. A suitable location for a vacation

Sonic, Tails, and Amy were walking through the jungle for what seemed like an hour or so; Tails gaze around his surroundings the island they were on was supposed to be crawling with tropical birds but for some reason there were none that Tails could see _"This is weird... the guide said this place was home to many tropical birds, it said you couldn't walk one mile without encountering at least one but I have been out here for probably three hours at least and there hasn't been a single one it can't be they all packed up and left,"_. Amy looked at Tails with a concerned expression, his face gave away a sense of worry, Amy had an unusual sense for reading people's faces, and she is able to look into people's eyes and know their true feelings, "Hey Tails what's up something bothering you?" said Amy, Tails was caught off guard when Amy asked him that he almost jumped, Tails knew that Amy was intuitave and empathetic but her obsession with Sonic would normally cloud her senses, so naturally the last thing Tails expected from Amy was for her to be able to sense his feelings (especialy not when Sonic was right in front of them both). Tails looked at Amy with a stooped look and then gave an answer "Oh... nothing I just got caught in the scenery thats all," Tails wasn't fooling Amy with his words; she raised an eyebrow at him as if to tell him that she wasn't buying it, Tails didn't want anyone worrying while they were on vacation but seeing his efforts to dodge the conversation with Amy were fruitless, he decided it would be best to spill the beans "Alright... it's... that we haven't encountered a single bird out here even though there should be a grand population of them; we haven't seen a single one," said Tails "Oh Tails there's no need to worry perhaps the birds are gathering somewhere and that would explain why we haven't seen them," said Amy with an optimistic smile; Tails wasn't reassured "Maybe but I just don't know, what if poachers got most of them," said Tails "Okay thats enough mr pessemisst we are on vacation remember we came to this island to blow off steam remember Tails," said Amy "Yeah I know,".

Amy wanted to change the subject and so turned her attention to Sonic "Hey Sonic are we there yet?" Amy asked with a flirtious look "We are almost there and by almost I mean relative to you two if it were just me I would have sped all the way there in half a minute," said Sonic whom was clearly annoyed at the prospect of walking all the way there, Amy caught on to this quickly and was ready to scold him for being impatient "Alright mr grumpy jet, you said yourself that we are not as fast as you so the least you could do is be more patient with us," said Amy with an agitated look "You think I don't know that?" said Sonic

"Well here we are," said Sonic overlooking a ledge, Amy and Tails went up and looked and they were stunned; what they saw was a sandy clearing with a waterfall, and a body of water, and it had a view of the beach. "PERFECT!" shouted Amy who then grabbed Sonic's arm and procceded to drag him down the ledge and right towards the clearing "Hah... she seems excited, maybe a bit too much," said Tails who was somewhat amused by Amy's reaction. Amy and Sonic reached the center of the clearing with Sonic's face half buried in the sand but Amy was hardly paying attention to that "Geez calm down Amy no need to get all excited; you could have destroyed my face now it's all covered in earth," said Sonic as he pulled his face out of the sand, Amy looked at Sonic with startled realization that she may have messed up Sonic's face dragging him through the dirt "Whoops," said Amy softly. Tails came flying down "Well what about our stuff we left it all by the Tornado," said Tails a bit agitated, Sonic opened his mouth allowing the sand to spill out, from there he proceded to spit out what ever particals were still in his mouth and then he spoke "Well... I will go get it all it will be no prob that is once I wash my face off," "Are you alright Sonic?" asked Tails "Yeah... no thanks to Amy," said Sonic in a moody tone.

While Sonic was gone getting the baggage from the Tornado Tails and Amy took the time to examin their surroundings; the body of water around the waterfall lead into a stream that went directly towards the beach and right to the ocean, it was like a pond and it was deep enough to practicly swim in. The surrounding area was mostly trees and steep hills and the beach looked perfect for setting up chairs to sunbathe in. "Hey Tails... I noticed while we were walking here there was this huge looking hill that looked like a mound of dirt," said Amy "Oh that... the guide says it's just an enormous pile of huge rocks... there is a belief that it was once an enormous natural rock pillar until it started crumbling," "Hmm... interesting well I wanna check it out maybe there is something interesting there," said Amy "Well alright just be back before nightfall... today is a clear day and so there will be a great view of the stars tonight... would hate for you to miss it," said Tails "Oh don't sweat over me Tails I will be back in time to show my new bikkini," said Amy with a smug grin as she then rushed off.

Sonic soon came back with all the stuff that was packed up with the Tornado for their vacation "Hey Tails i'm back... hey where's Amy?" asked Sonic in curiosity "Oh... uh she went to check out this giant pile of rocks she thought she would find something interesting," said Tails, Sonic then set down all the baggage and there was loads of it; "Hey Tails what's with all the electric stuff you know: the blender, the fan, and that weird candlestick looking device you have?" "Oh that stuff well you see the candlestick looking device is a power generator... but it doesn't have any power," said Tails "Oh so why did you bring it along with all this other stuff huh?" "Well I was hoping to find a Chaos Emerald on this island... thats the other reason I decided to go exploring the island you know besides looking for parrots," said Tails "Tails you know... those emeralds attract bad attention, and by bad attention I mean people like Eggman... and frankly I was hoping that I could get him off my mind for awhile which is why I agreed to come in the first place," said Sonic a bit iritated "I am sorry Sonic it's just that...," Sonic then cut Tails off "Hey it's alright buddy... I know you mean well it's just those emeralds always remind me of all the trouble we all got into mostly envolving Eggman," said Sonic "I understand... I don't blame you for feeling that way especially since Shadow and the ARK," said Tails Sonic then attempted to change the subject "Hey even if you're device doesn't work and we don't get any power we can still have fun and enjoy ourselves... come on Tails cheer up," said Sonic as he raised an eyebrow and waved his pointer finger in that manner he is known for, this made Tails smile.


	3. Of emeralds and machines

"Hmm... this place is huge look at all these rocks," said Amy in awe, she was thinking maybe she ought to climb the rocks and possibly find something interesting or perhaps just to get a good view; "This ought to be interesting I am going to start climbing this heap and start sightseeing," said Amy with confidience as she then jumped on top of the nearest boulder almost falling off in the process, and then started climbing. "This better not ruin my dress, I just had it cleaned," said Amy. Meanwhile on the other side of the mound Orbot and Cubot hed just began their assent up the mound of rocks (which they didn't like one bit) "Oh man... I hope I don't get dirt in my circuitry... I just took an oil bath," said Cubot "Be lucky you're not in the scrap heap Cubot; the doctor doesn't care for our well being I figured you would have figured that out by now," said Orbot "Maybe if we get the emerald we will get premoted!" said Cubot "If only," said Orbot he better then anyone knows that Eggman would never premote them. Amy meanwhile had almost reached the summit of the mound; much to her dismay she nearly tripped thrice and got herself stuck each time and she was covered from head to toe in dust "Oh man... I am shocked that I didn't scrape myself on this pile of rocks... just look at me when I get back I am getting a bath," said Amy miserably she almost regreated coming here. Just as Amy was about to go back down she noticed a bright light coming from the top of the mound of rocks "Hey whats that light?" Amy driven by curiosity hastely made her way to where the light was. "There is something buried there," said Amy as she stared at the light from underneath the rocks; Amy then summoned her hammer and started pounding at the rocks breaking them into smaller pieces in the process, finally Amy managed to clear out the rocks revealing a Chaos Emerald "Wow I found one of the Chaos Emeralds!" said Amy with excitment the emerald was cyan and shined when Amy unearthed it.

Amy reached out to grab them emerald, but before she could grab it a mechanical arm swiped it "HEYYYY... thats mine!" Amy shouted at the snatcher it was Cubot "Hey look Orbot I found it I found the Chaos Emerald!" shouted Cubot with excitment he seemed oblivious to Amy's pressence as did Orbot "Well I'll be I have an idea how about we keep the emerald for ourselves and tell Eggman we couldn't find it," said Orbot mischieviously "Whoa isn't that a bad idea... the boss would turn us to scrap for holding back the emerald," said Cubot "Not unless we manage to hide it... and also mute you so you don't slip you're tongue," said Orbot "I don't like where this is going Orbot," said Cubot almost terrified of Orbot at this point. Amy stood right behind them with an angry look they both didn't notice her, Amy then poked Cubot on his right side shoulder catching Cubot's attention and allowing Amy to snatch the emerald; both robots were shocked to see the emerald missing "Ahh what happened to the emerald?" said Orbot in shock "How about you two look up," said Amy asertively, the two robots then looked up and saw Amy "Ahh it's a pink Ewok!" Shouted Cubot in confusion "You dummy it's a Hedgehog not an Ewok!" said Orbot "EXACTLY... and you two should know better then to take an emerald from a girl, I FOUND IT FIRST!" shouted Amy with fury as she drew her hammer and procceded to bat the two robots into the air with one swift and powerful swing. The two robots flew through the air and landed far out into the jungle "Now then I am going to show Sonic and Tails this; oh yeah speaking of Sonic I need to go and show him my bikkini... I know what I will do I will suprise them," said Amy with glee she had completely forgotten about Orbot and Cubot.

Orbot awoke from his fall and realized he was out in the middle of the jungle "Oh dear... Dr. Eggman will not be pleased about this; he will probably tear us to shreads," said Orbot with dismay "Hey look on the bright side at least the emerald is hidden therefore you could tell Eggman you didn't find it, in short everything is going according to you're plan Orbot," said Cubot "No you dimwit... I intended to keep the emerald for myself not allow some Hedgehog to keep it for themselves," said Orbot "I don't get it I thought you wanted to keep it away from Eggman that you are complaining about the Hedgehog keeping it contradicts what you were saying earlier," said Cubot who was confused at this point "I could have kept it for myself so I could probably use it for my own gain, MY GAIN but in order to do that I would have to hide it somewhere where I could find it later and then tell Eggman that we couldn't find it and then go back and get it," said Orbot Cubot just scratched his head in confusion "I don't get it," "Why am I even bothering with you?" Orbot thought out loud.

Eggman had just got done preparing for his relaxation; he was now wearing a grass skirt with a coconut bra "Hmhmm... I look perfect in this outfit it's comfortable enough for me... hahaha my perfect frame puts those hula's to shame," said Eggman with utter vanity. "Alright then you lot ready my hammoc," said Eggman to a bunch of badniks whom were at attention to Eggman, they then proceded to place two large palm trees next to each other and then tie a hammoc to them. One of the badniks accidently knocked down an orb which then shattered releasing a toucan who then attempted to make an escape. "Huh hey that birds getting away stop it!" Eggman shouted at the badniks whom then tried to snatch the bird but failed miserably each time as none of the badniks could fly and the toucan had flied to high up into the air. "Grrr... that miserable pigeon FINE THEN FLY AWAY YOU LITTLE BEAST I HAVE ENOUGH BADNIKS ANYWAY!" Eggman shouted with anger he then ordered the badniks to get back to work "Well then maybe some lunch ought to cool my nerves he then went to his mobile computer and pulled out a menu "Hmmm so many good meal choices I cannot decide; wait I know what to do," said Eggman who then clicked on the slot machine on the corner of his computer which then turned the screen into slot reels, Eggman then clicked on the reel button which activated the slot reels they all landed on the same meal "Ohhh... barbequed chicken with sliced oranges and macaroni salad... thats already making my mouth water," one of the badniks then went to a peculiar machine that was next to Eggman's large tent which just so happened to have what Eggman wanted, Eggman licked his lips with hunger.


End file.
